bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Cotamwiem132/@comment-35651369-20191030220547
Lol, widzę że bawimy się w jakieś super tajniackie sprawy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I nie martw się, oczywiście, że ci wieżymy, i to zarówno przez ż i rz! Ale.. lol... zawsze myślałam, że Takamiej jest poza Układem Słonecznym, chyba, że się zwyczajnie przeprowadzałaś... możliwe, w końcu: „Nie, my nie mamy szkoły my po prostu idziemy do matrixa na 5 lat” „Arena 51 fajny internet ma lol (...) Tak ale nas jakimś żółtym proszkiem karmią Ja tu na wakacjach jestem” Dla Takamiejczyków szybkie przemieszczanie się na dużą odległość nie stanowi problemu! A cała ta historia z laboratorium... cóż, wynika na to, że: mieszkasz na Takamiej, mieszkałaś na jakiejś planecie #4943 z Układu Słonecznego, (chyba że Takamiej rzeczywiście jest wcześniej wymienioną planetą) ale pochodzisz z planety Ziemia? Hym, to by wyjaśniało parę rzeczy... „Mój wujek ,którego spotkałam w "Joey Drew Studio's" zawsze mówił: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...............(NI MA CHAPTERU , NI MA LUDZI)” „ZGADZAM SIĘ! (Nie cierpię Mojego Gówniaka, w razie jakby coś.) Jak Patrze ile mój Braciszek ma do Nauki (jest Dopiero w 2 klasie KURWA JA DZIELENIE MIAŁAM DOPIERO POD KONIEC 3! ;-;) To serce się samo kraja..” Właściwie, to zaczynam przez to myśleć żeX18/IT0rb25dYSB0ZcW8LS0=mimo wszystko najwięcej czasu musiałaś spędzić na Takamiej, bo w w twoich wiadomościach widać wpływ Takamiejskiej kultury: Masz waifu bo: „U nas, na naszej planecie, kosmita wyglądający jak kobieta, musi być z kosmitą wyglądającym jak kobieta. U nas, na naszej planecie, kosmita wyglądający jak mężczyzna, musi być z kosmitą wyglądającym jak mężczyzna.”* „To jest jak "Biologia" czy jak na to mówicie” „Ja tam tego nie jem. Ja żem zjadam zielone światło” „Ummm...takie inne...ale są...1 tylko że u nas działają jak "loduwka" czy jak tam na to mówicie...” „Telewizory plazmowe wyszły z mody 3 lata świetlne temu. Teraz mamy ekran HD z plazmowymi częściami z krystalicznym ekranem i ramką z pierwiasków” „tak wrazie czego to co 5 lat nasza planet idzie w tryb śpiączka i wszyscy zasypiamy na rok czy pare miesięcy” Co do samego laboratorium. Poza tym, że istnienie Aura Inc jest jawne i aktualne, mamy dość ciekawą grafikę, z bardzo tajemniczymi... kółkami. Mniejsze na początku interpretowałam jako woda we wnęce z laserowymi kratami, ale potem uznałam ten niebieski element za tkaninę. A większe... portal? Model nieznanego obiektu? Trzecie oko? Albo... ty? W to ostatnie wątpię, bo: https://bendy.fandom.com/pl/wiki/Plik:Ai_Mixer.png Grafika jest stara, ale wciąż używasz tej samej nazwy w alias... przypadek? Nie sądzę. Tu mamy kolejny dowód: „Trzymam moje rozpływające się kciuki :)” No i ogólnie wszystkie inne komentarze wykazujące na posiadanie innych części ciała niż oko. A poza tym... czy doskonała rasa ludzi nie powinna mieć z niedoskonałą rasą ludzi coś wspólnego? Coś wspólnego... tak, ale różnice też są. „ja tam mam 5 mózgów, a ich nie używam” „(Oko z pod grzywki wraca a reszta znika) teraz mam jedno oko lol” Mimo wszystko za najbardziej ciekawe uznaję łączność z nasza planetą... ale poza dowodami na to chyba na razie nie mam nic więcej do powiedzenia. Na razie nie chcę zbytnio teoretyzować, tak czy siak, cała ta historia zapowiada się dość... intrygująco. Niżej dowody na łączność: „A internet u mnie w domu to przez te antenki co u nas NASA zostawia” „Ja na zmienie mam kolegów co te domki sprzedają, ja im tylkochający pomagam :P” *fragment wielkiej księgi uczącej z planety takamiej A tak poza tym to 100101000101111010101010110100111100010101011000011101 LOL